


Before & After Exams

by lildogie



Series: Vermis Mater [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildogie/pseuds/lildogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three roommates before and after the harrowing ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before & After Exams

Today, they had finals to study for. Karkat went off to an all-night group study session. Sollux and Gamzee were supposed to be studying, too, but it didn’t work out that way…  


[](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/Up-Late-406849920)  
Up Late by [lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

"What were you two idiots up doing last night?"

  
  
  


[](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/After-Exams-422783751)  
After Exams by [lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/)   
on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

After their exams, Gamzee and Sollux dragged themselves home, washed up, and passed out on Sollux’s pile (it’s endless cushions and soft toys under that snuggleplane). Karkat stumbled in last and crawled into the middle.


End file.
